Just Friends
by NikitaLOVEdarrencriss
Summary: Kurt is new at Dalton but luckily he has his best friend Blaine. But what if Kurt wants to be more than friends? Some Kurtbastian. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I wanted to write this story for a while now but I kept leaving it. But i'm going to try to finish it this time so I hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own Glee or any charachters on the show:(**

* * *

****"AAHHH! I'm being chased! Oh Lord help me!" Wes screamed from inside his dorm room. David knocked on the door.

"Wes? What's going on?" David asked.

"I'm playing pacman." It was Saturday so most of the students at Dalton had gone home for the weekend. Wes' parents were visiting his aunt in Oklahoma so he was staying at Dalton for the weekend.

Wes opened the door. "I thought that you were going home." Wes said while David walked into his dorm room.

"I was but Dad called and said he had a buisness thing so..." David trailed off while plopping onto Wes' bed.

"Well i'm glad you're here because I have some news." Wes said as he sat on the chair beside his desk.

"Give it to me straight Wesley." David joked.

Wes leaned forward in his chair. "Kurt Hummel is coming to Dalton."

* * *

****Blaine was having the most wonderful dream.

In the dream him and Kurt were on a date at Breadstix. He was holding Kurt's hand and Kurt was laughing at something Blaine had said. Kurt had the most beautiful laugh Blaine had ever heard. All of sudden someone was shaking Blaine and Kurt was shouting his name. "BLAINE! BLAINE COME ON! GET UP!"

He woke up from his dream and the first thing he saw was Wes shaking him. "Finally!"

"What's goin' on?" Blaine asked while yawning. He rubbed his eyes and he noticed it was bright outside. "What time is it?"

"It is time for class like literally NOW!" Wes threw a pillow at his head. Blaine groaned and burried his face into one of his pillows. "You do know that Kurt is here." Wes said. Blaine jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Give me two minutes!"

* * *

****"Blaine would not shut up about you! He was all 'I can't wait! Kurt is so awesome! I love Kurt so much! We are gonna be together forever!'" Wes impersonated Blaine.

"I did not!" Blaine yelled from behind Wes. Kurt smiled as Blaine walked towards him and gave him a hug. "Hey."

"Hi." Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled away. Blaine smiled back at him and Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach. Wes coughed from behind them and Blaine snapped back into reality.

"So are you ready?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Kurt gave him a confused look. "Ready for what?" He looked around as the school bell rang and the hallway began to fill with students.

"Well you have to audition for the Warblers." Blaine pointed towards the choir room that was filling with students.

"Nervous?" Wes asked as they walked towards the choir room.

"I'm never nervous."

* * *

"Attention Warblers!" Wes banged his gavel while trying to get everyone's attention. Everyone sat down and payed attention to Wes. "Today we have someone auditioning for the Warblers. Kurt are you ready?" Wes asked.

Kurt nodded and stood at the to of the room in front of everyone. The music started playing and Kurt took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Yeah, I'll tell you something I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something, I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh please, say to me you'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me you'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide_

_I can't hide, I can't hide_

_I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand _

_I wanna hold your hand._

__When the song ended everyone clapped. Kurt walked back to Blaine who was smiling at him. "That was great!"

"Thanks." Kurt smiled back at him.

"Welcome to the Warblers Kurt!" Wes said and everyone clapped for him again.

"Congrats!" Blaine congratulated him with a hug. Kurt got that fuzzy feeling in his stomach as he hugged Blaine but then pulled away and smiled at Blaine. He wanted to be with Blaine but he had to accept that they were friends and nothing more. Just friends.

* * *

**A/N: Well? The song I used is I want to hold your hand by The Beatles. Please review and I will try to update as soon as possible :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello:) I tried to make this chapter a bit longer so...yeah. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Kurt had been at Dalton for two weeks now and he had become good friends with Wes and David. The only thing that seemed to be bothering him were his classes. Daltons schoolwork was much harder than Mckinlys. He had three essays to be done and a pile of maths questions. He was in his dorm room that he shared with Blaine trying to get some work done when all of a sudden Blaine came running into the room followed by an angry Wes.

"BLAINE ANDERSON! Give it back!" Wes yelled as he ran after Blaine. _So much for finishing my homework. _Kurt thought. "Blaine i'm serious!" Wes tackled him to the ground.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked. He walked across the room and pulled Wes off Blaine.

"He stole my gavel!" Wes pointed at Blaine. Kurt burst out laughing. "It isn't funny! Give it back!" Wes whined like a five year old.

Blaine walked across the room and took the gavel out of his bag. He handed it to Wes who left the room looking pissed off. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and started laughing again.

"I can't believe you stole his gavel." Kurt said as he sat on his bed looking at the blank piece of paper in front of him. He realised he hadn't finished his homework yet. He sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Asked Blaine who was still laughing a little.

"I have a ton of homework to do and I keep getting distracted." Kurt explained. Blaine sat beside him on the bed.

"It seems pretty hard at first but it gets better. I'll help you."

* * *

"As you all know sectionals is coming up. We will be holding auditions for the solo and duet performance." Kurt knew he probably didn't have much of a chance since he was new but he really wanted that solo. "Auditions are on Monday."

Kurt was too busy thinking about what song he was going to audition with that he wasn't really looking where he was going. He bumped into someone and almost fell over but the person caught him. Kurt looked up and saw two hazel eyes looking at him.

"Sorry." He apologised. Blaine smiled at him.

"It's okay." They stared at each other for a minute or two then they heard someone behind them.

"Just kiss already!" Blaine let go of Kurt and picked up his bag that he had dropped.

"Really? Why don't you guys just admit your undying love for each other?" Wes asked.

Blaine laughed nervously. "What? Undying love? No way!"

"Yeah right! You guys are so oblivious!" David laughed.

"Look, Kurt and I are just friends. Right Kurt?" Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Yep." Kurt smiled when really his heart was breaking.

"Okay whatever you say." Wes gave Blaine a 'You so love him' look. Blaine shook his head and walked away. Kurt walked to his locker.

"We have to do something about them." Wes told David.

"I know." David thought for a minute then he smiled at Wes.

"What is it?" Wes asked excitedly.

"It's time for operation Klaine!"

* * *

Kurt had spent ages picking out a song for his audition. He just hoped he would get a solo instead of swaying in the background.

"Okay everyone!" Wes banged his gavel. "Who would like to go first?"

Kut put his hand up and Wes smiled. "Okay Kurt take it away." Kurt stood up and walked across the room where evryone could see him.

_Where is the moment we needed the most?_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost._

_You tell me your blue sky fades to grey._

_You tell me your passions gone away._

_And I don't need no carryin' on. _

_Your standin' in line just to hear the new low._

_Your fakin' a smile with the coffee to go. _

_You tell me your life has been way off line._

_Your fallin' to pieces evrytime._

_And I don't need no carryin' on._

_'Cause you had a bad day._

_Your takin' one down._

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around. _

_You say you don't know._

_You tell me don't lie._

_You work with a smile and you go for a ride._

_You had a bad day._

_The camera don't lie._

_Your comin' back down and you really don't mind._

_You had a bad day, you had a bad day. _

Once the song had finished Kurt took his seat and Wes asked who wanted to go next. A boy stood up and walked to the front of the room. The music started laying and he began to sing.

_I like your smile._

_But even introductions need to last a while._

_Sometimes I don't know if i'm right or wrong._

_But in the end everything seems worse when your gone._

_There is no upper hand i'm giving you mine._

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time._

_There's thing that I could say._

_But here in my way I wanna let you know that it's all okay._

_Shelter my eyes from the sun._

_And wait for the birds to fly by._

_Deep in my head now it's like a dream._

_There is no upper hand i'm giving you mine._

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time._

_There's things that I could say._

_But here in my way I wanna let you know that it's all okay. _

__When the song ended he sat back down in his chair. "Who's he?" Kurt asked Nick who was sitting beside him.

"He's new. His names Sebastian I think."

"Anyone else?" Wes asked. Blaine put his hand up and walked across the room. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about how cute Blaine was. The music started and Blaine sang.

_Ever wonder about what he's doing? _

_How it all turned to lies._

_Sometimes I think that it's better, to never ask why._

_Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame._

_And where there is a flame someone's bound to get burnt. _

_But just because it burns doesn't mean your gonna die._

_You gotta get up and try, try, try._

_You gotta get up and try, try, try. _

_You gotta get up and try, try, try._

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving. _

_More than just a couple times._

_Why do we fall in love so easy?_

_Even when it's not right._

_Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame._

_And where there is a flame someone's bound to get burnt._

_But just because it burns doesn't mean your gonna die._

_You gotta get up and try, try, try._

_You gotta get up and try, try, try._

_You gotta get up and try, try, try._

When the song ended Blaine sat down again.

"We will let you all know who got the solo and duet tomorrow."

Blaine looked over at Kurt who was smiling and Blaine could not believe how adorable Kurt was. Blaine wanted to be with Kurt but they were just friends. And Blaine was fine with that. He would rather be friends with Kurt rather then nothing at all.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! The songs in this chapter are Bad Day by Daniel Powter, Okay by Backhouse Mike and Try by Pink. Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So are you in?" David asked.

"Emm... I guess." Kurt answered shyly. The Warblers were having a party on Saturday in Wes and David's room. Kurt had never gone to a high school party before and he was nervous.

"Cool. Be there at nine." Wes told him and Kurt gave him a nod.

Later on that day he had told Blaine that he was nervous and Blaine told him, "Don't worry. They only watch movies and play games. It's really more of a sleepover." "Games?" Kurt asked. "Yeah like truth or dare and other stuff." Kurt was less nervous knowing it wasn't going to be like one of the parties Puck had told him about one time. Puck had told him how there was fighting and people getting drunk. But Kurt was starting to enjoy hanging around the Warblers. Especially Blaine.

* * *

He was busy picking out food for the party when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it to see David standing there. "Why did you knock? This is your room too." Wes went back to picking out food.

"I forgot my key."

"Again" David flipped him off and Wes chuckled. "Potato chips or popcorn?" Wes asked.

David thought for a minute. "Both."

After a while everyone had showed up and were watching a movie. "I've seen this about a million times and it gets boringer every time!" Thad complained.

"Is 'boringer' even a word?" Nick asked and Thad just shrugged his shoulders.

Wes turned the movie off and stood up. "Lets play spin the bottle!" he said excitedly.

"Wes, there are only guys here." David pointed out.

"Yeah but we can play the truth or dare version." Everyone agreed and soon they were all in a circle on the floor. Wes spun first and it landed on Jeff. "Truth or Dare?" Wes asked.

"Emm...Truth."

Wes thought and then he smiled at Jeff. Jeff got a bit worried. "Is it true that you have a crush on Nick?" Jeff looked at Nick who looked back at him. Jeff blushed as he said, "Yes."

"Awww!" Everyone in the room said simultaneously. Jeff spun the bottle and it landed on David. "Dare!"

"I dare you to...let Kurt do your make-up." Everyone laughed and Kurt jumped up and down excitedly.

"Come on!" Kurt called David while running into the bathroom.

After a couple of minutes Kurt came out of the bathroom and sat next to Blaine again. David walked out frowning as everyone laughed. He was wearing bright red lipstick, blue eye shadow and pink blush. He sat down and smiled at Wes who was trying to contain his laughter. David spun the bottle and it landed on Blaine.

"Truth or Dare?" David asked.

"Dare." David and Wes both smiled. _Operation Klaine is a go!_ David thought.

"I dare you to kiss Kurt." Kurt looked at Blaine nervously. Blaine wasn't sure what to do. Kurt had told him about Karofsky and he didn't want Kurt to freak out. Kurt was his best friend and he knew he had feelings for him.

Blaine looked at Kurt who nodded at him. _Did he just nod at me? _Blaine thought. _What does that mean? Should I kiss him? Should I say no? _Blaine panicked for a second before he felt a pair of lips on his. The kiss was quick because Kurt pulled away instantly blushing slightly. Everyone in the room cheered.

"FINALLY!" Wes high fived David. Blaine smiled because he had wanted to kiss Kurt for so long. But then Nick told him to spin the bottle and he snapped out of his day dream. Him and Kurt were just friends.

* * *

When he woke up he wasn't sure where he was. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that someone was drooling on his shoulder. He smiled when he realized it was Kurt. "The cabbage is on the roof." Wes mumbled in his sleep. Blaine laughed at him. "Huh?" Kurt blinked a few times. He looked up at Blaine and smiled.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Your hair is so cute when it's curly." Kurt told him.

"Really? I think it looks better gelled back."

"No you look...cute." Blaine felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Thanks." Blaine said.

Kurt sat nervously at Warblers practice waiting for Wes to announce who had gotten the solo and duet. "Attention everyone!" Wes banged his gavel. "We have decided who will be getting the solo and duet. The solo goes to...Sebastian Smythe." Everyone cheered. "Blaine and Kurt will be singing the duet." Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other. What they didn't know was that Wes and David had been planning this all along.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I was busy with school and other stuff. This chapter is kinda short but a lot happens so please tell me what you think:)**

* * *

****Kurt was sitting in the choir room looking through sheets of paper. He had been going mad about the duet because he and Blaine hadn't chosen a song yet. Kurt was getting frustrated so he put all the paper down but one fell to the floor. He bent down and picked it up. "Found a song?" Kurt looked up to see Blaine standing t the door smiling at him. Blaine walked towards him and took the sheet of paper. "I love this song."

"Really?" Kurt asked. Blaine gave him a nod and walked over to the piano. "It really explains how I feel right now." Blaine said as he sat down. He started playing random notes on the piano. "Wanna try it?" He asked.

Kurt walked over and looked at the lyrics. "Okay." He said. Blaine smiled and started playing the song. Kurt sat next to him and Blaine sang.

_I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows._

_I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head._

Blaine nudged Kurt and nodded at him. Kurt took a deep breath and sang the next part.

_'Cause i'm feelin' nervous, tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah._

They both looked at each other while they sang the chorus.

_If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today, guess i'm wishing my life away._

_With these things i'll never say._

Blaine continued playing the song as Kurt sang.

_What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away._

_I stutter, I stumble. Like I've got nothing to say. _

_'Cause i'm feelin' nervous, tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah._

They both sang together again with huge smiles on their faces.

_If I could say what I wanna say, i'd say I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today, guess i'm wishing my life away._

_With these things i'll never say._

Kurt looked up from the paper and at Blaine who was staring at him. "What?" he asked. Blaine didn't answer him.

"Blaine?" Blaine leaned forward and cupped Kurt's cheek. Kurt's eyes went wide and Blaine got worried and pulled back. "Kurt i'm so sorry! I shouldn't have-" He couldn't finish what he was going to say because Kurt was kissing him. He was surprised at first but then he was kissing him back. It wasn't like their last kiss. It was slower and passionate. Kurt pulled away but kept their faces close. They both smiled and Kurt laughed slightly. "What?" Blaine asked.

"I didn't think you liked me. I knew we were friends and all but...how long have you felt this way?" He asked.

"I've liked you for a while actually. And when we kissed at that party I thought you didn't like me because you pulled back straight away."

"I was nervous." Kurt told him.

"I thought you never get nervous." He laughed.

"I've liked you for a while too."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt said sarcastically. "Come on it was kinda obvious." They both laughed.

* * *

"From the top! Five, six, seven, eight!" Kurt was trying to keep up with the Warblers dance routine but they were practically flying around the place. At one point someone bumped into him and he fell over. Everyone stopped and looked at him. _How embarrassing can this get?_ Kurt thought. Everyone went to take a break and the person who bumped into him helped him up. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem." Kurt looked up and realized who it was. "You're Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"I'm Sebastian. I'm new here too."

"I know. You got the solo for sectionals."

"You know I could help you out with your dance moves if you want?" Sebastian asked. "Not that there's anything wrong with your moves." He winked at Kurt.

Kurt blushed. "Thanks. I am truly amazing." Kurt joked.

"Really? Is that why you just fell over?" He laughed.

"I didn't fall. The floor just needed a hug." They both laughed.

Blaine was finding it hard to concentrate on what Trent was saying because he was watching Kurt and Sebastian laughing together. "Blaine!" Trent waved a hand in front of Blaine's face. "What?" Blaine asked.

"Are you okay?" Trent asked. Blaine smiled and nodded. "Spill it."

Blaine sighed. Trent always knew when something was wrong. "Me and Kurt were rehearsing yesterday and we kissed." Trent smiled at him.

"Why do you look upset then?"

"Because he's over there with Sebastian and I didn't even ask him out because I was too scared." Trent just shook his head.

"Go and ask him out now." Trent said.

"In front of Sebastian?"

"Why not?" Trent smiled as Blaine walked towards Kurt and Sebastian.

"Hey Kurt?" Kurt turned around and smiled at Blaine.

"Hi Blaine." Blaine felt really nervous so he just spat it out.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" He asked. Kurt looked surprised and Blaine prepared himself for the 'no'.

"Yeah, okay." Kurt said with a huge smile on his face. Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Cool. I'll call you later." He walked away and sat next to Trent who was grinning at him.

* * *

**Please review! The song I used is called Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne. I really wanted to put Trent in this chapter after the Sadie Hawkins episode because I thought he was so cute. Anyway thank you for reading and I will probably have chapter five up next weekend :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Wes and David had been in the choir room going over things for sectionals when Blaine ran into the room. "Guys! Guess what!"

"What is it?" Wes asked.

"I asked Kurt out!" David starting jumping up and down and Wes didn't move. "Wes?" Blaine waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh my WIZARD GOD!" Wes yelled excitedly as he jumped up and down with David. "Where are you taking him?" Wes asked.

"I was thinking somewhere like breadstix."

"This is so awesome! I knew you two were in love!" David high-fived Wes. Blaine rolled his eyes at them but thought. _Am I in love with Kurt? _He thought for a minute. _No i'm not. _Maybe one day he will be.

* * *

He woke up and heard someone screaming "Leave me alone!" He sat up and turned n his lamp. He looked across the room and saw Kurt curled up in bed but he was crying. Blaine ran over to him. "Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It was j-just a nightmare." Kurt tried to stop crying but he couldn't. "Come here." Blaine helped him sit up and then he put his arms around him. "You're okay."

Once Kurt had stopped crying Blaine asked him, "What was the nightmare about?"

"It was 'bout K-karofsky. And what happened at McKinley." Kurt sniffled. Blaine kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay. You're here now and he's not gonna hurt you." Blaine said trying to comfort him. "Come on, you should go back to sleep."

Kurt lied down and tugged on Blaine's shirt. "What is it?"

"Can you sing? I know it's stupid but my mom used to-"

"No it's not stupid Kurt." He lied down beside Kurt and put his arm around him. Kurt rested his head against Blaine's chest and could hear his heart beating.

_I know a castle on a cloud_

_I like to go there in my sleep_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a place where no ones lost_

_There is a place where no one cries_

_Crying at all is not allowed_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

__Kurt woke up in the morning and Blaine was still there. He looked up to see that Blaine was already awake and staring at the ceiling. "Good morning." Kurt said.

Blaine looked down at him and smiled. "Morning."

"Hey guys?" Wes opened the door.

"Wes! Do you not know how to knock?" Blaine asked.

"Sorry. Did I walk in on something?" Wes raised an eyebrow.

"No" Blaine sat up and glared at Wes.

"Okay i'm leaving. But don't be late for practice. And use protection!" He slammed the door shut.

"Oh my gaga..." Kurt blushed. Blaine just laughed at him.

* * *

Nick and Jeff were studying in there dorm when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Jeff said. The door opened slowly. "Nick?" Nick turned around and smiled at the person at the door.

"No way!" He jumped off his bed and ran up to the girl. He picked her up and spun her around. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Mom's letting me stay for Christmas. She called the principal and he said it was okay." Nick hugged her again.

"I missed you so much!" He squealed. Jeff walked over and hugged her.

"Hey Hannah." He smiled.

"Hi Jeff. I haven't seen you in ages! We all have some catching up to do." She smiled at her brother and his boyfriend.

"Everyone this is Hannah my little sister." Nick introduced her to the Warblers. She waved and they all smiled at her.

"Hey Hannah! I'm Wes and this is David. We are in charge of the Warblers." he said.

"I wouldn't say 'in charge'." Blaine complained. Wes just ignored him.

"Do you sing?" David asked. She nodded. "I love to sing." She told him.

"Would you like to sing something for us?" Wes asked.

"Okay." Nick sat down and smiled at Hannah.

_Making my way down town, walking fast, faces pass and i'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead making my, making my way through the crowd_

_'Cause I need you, and I miss you_

_And now I wonder,_

_I f I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know i'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight._

_And I, I don't wanna let you know_

_I, I drown in your memory_

_I, I don't wanna let this go_

_I, I don't,_

_Making my way down town walking fast, faces pass and i'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making my way through the crowd_

_'Cause I need you, and I miss you_

_And now I wonder,_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know i'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, _

_If I could just hold you tonight. _

Everyone clapped for her as the song finished. "That was amazing!" Kurt said.

"Wow! If Dalton allowed girls you would so be in the Warblers." David told her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Something about David made her heart flutter, but she was only staying for the holiday so she wasn't really planning on getting a boyfriend. She was going to be great friend with everybody.

* * *

**A/N: The songs I used are Castle on a cloud from Les miserable and A thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton. Please review and tell me if you guys liked it or not :) **


	6. Chapter 6

"David? David are you listening? David!" Wes screamed in his ear and David jumped. Wes had been telling him what happened in class but David was not listening. He was thinking about how amazing Hannah was at Warblers practice. "Are you okay?" Wes asked. David gave him a nod. "It's a girl isn't it?"

"What? How did you know?" David gaped at him.

"It's me we're talking about. I'm basically cupid when it comes to the ladies. Who is she?"

David sighed. "Hannah."

"Hannah? As in Nicks sister Hannah?"

"Shh! Do you want everyone to hear?" David pulled Wes into an empty classroom. "I like her. _A lot. _But I don't know what to say to her." David explained.

"Don't worry, I have a great idea." Wes told him.

"Oh no." David shook his head.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone started to leave class. As Kurt packed his books away Sebastian walked over to him. "I heard you and Anderson are together now."

"Yeah, we are." Kurt smiled. Sebastian took a step closer to Kurt.

"You know if you ever get bored of him, you can give me a call." Sebastian smirked. Kurt looked shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"He's so uptight all the time. What you need is a badass. Like me." he winked at Kurt.

"You think you're a badass?" Kurt laughed.

"You don't know anything about me." he whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt pushed him way.

"Look Smythe, i'm not interested okay?" Kurt picked up his bag and walked away.

"This isn't over. I always get what I want." Sebastian said from behind him. Kurt just ignored him and walked out of the classroom. He smiled as his boyfriend walked over to him and took his hand. He wasn't going to let Sebastian get in the way of them being together.

* * *

"Just say everything I say okay?"

David gave him a nod and walked towards Hannah. David listened to Wes threw the earpiece. "Repeat after me. Girl is your middle name poo? Because your body's the shit."

"Hannah?" She turned around and smiled at David. "Is your middle name poo? Because you smell like shit."

"What?" David mentally kicked himself.

"Abort mission! Abort mission!" Wes yelled threw the earpiece.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" David backed away.

"Wait." Hannah stopped him.

"Hannah, I am so sorry." he apologized.

"You do know I can see that right?"

David looked confused. "See what?" She took the earpiece out of his ear. David laughed. "Sorry."

"It's fine. So did you wanna ask me something?" she asked.

"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah that'd be great." she smiled.

He smiled back at her. "Cool."

* * *

Isn't life great?-David

Whats got you in such a good mood?-Blaine

I'm going on a date with Hannah-David

Nicks sister?-Blaine

Yes. I can't wait!-David

When are you going?-Blaine

I don't know. Maybe on the weekend-David

Don't make any plans yet. I have a great idea-Blaine

What?-David

A double date at breadstix. You, me, Hannah and Kurt-Blaine

Great idea:) Did you know that Wes is cupid?-David

What?-Blaine

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was really short. Please review and tell me what you think:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:This chapter is really short but I hope you all enjoy it anyway and thank you all for reviewing:) **

Blaine was happy that his teacher let them leave class early because that meant he could spend more time with Kurt. He walked into his dorm room and threw his bag onto the floor. Kurt came out of the bathroom and smiled at Blaine. "Mr. Anderson, why are you not in class?" Kurt asked. Kurt had a free period today and he was actually happy that Blaine wasn't in class because they never get a chance to hang out. Kurt would always be busy with homework or studying and he would always go home on the weekends.

"We got out early." Blaine sat on the corner of his bed and motioned for Kurt to sit beside him. Once Kurt was sitting beside him he turned and asked him a question. "You know how I asked you out but we never really went out?" Kurt gave him a nod. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go on a double date? David asked Hannah out the other day and I was just thinking about how we haven't gone out yet so... What do you think?"

Kurt smiled at him. "That would be great.

Blaine smiled too. "Cool. Are you free this Saturday?" Kurt nodded. "Awesome. I know you go home on the weekend so i'll pick you up from your house around six."

"Okay." Kurt leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

****Kurt had texted Blaine to meet him in the choir room so they could practice their duet for sectionals. Kurt entered the choir room and he noticed Sebastian sitting on the couch reading a book. Sebastian looked up and smiled at Kurt. "Hey." He winked at Kurt.

"Can you go read somewhere else?" Kurt asked angrily.

"What are you and lover boy going to be dancing around while gazing into each others eyes? Because if you are, I would be happy to leave and not have to sit through that." Sebastian stood up and walked over to Kurt. "I don't know why you're wasting your time with him. If you were with me we would be doing much more than just dancing."

Kurt was extremely angry now. "Look Sebastian, I don't care what you think. I'm with Blaine not you. And nothing you say is going to change-"

Sebastian grabbed Kurt and kissed him forcing his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt couldn't move. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. It was like when Karofsky kissed him. Sebastian pulled away from him with a smirk on his face. Kurt was still too shocked to move. "I bet Anderson never kissed you like that." Sebastian pecked him on the lips and left without another word.

Kurt couldn't remember how long he had been standing there when Blaine walked in. "Hey! You okay? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine." Kurt smiled at him even though he wanted to cry. He wanted to tell Blaine but he wouldn't know how Blaine would react. He did not mean for any of that to happen and he definitely did not want to hurt Blaine. He decided to tell Blaine later on what had happened.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think will happen? Will Kurt tell Blaine? How will Blaine react? Please tell me what you think. I love all of your reviews even if they're bad:) **


End file.
